


Oathkeeper 6- You have a Deal

by AineDoyle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AineDoyle/pseuds/AineDoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback story about Ser Loras’ first day at the Wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oathkeeper 6- You have a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended for those who read A Dance With Dragons. There will be Jon Snow spoilers in this story. Do not read if you do not want any spoilers.

“Will you be needing any breakfast my lord?” Satin asked as he helped Jon Snow out of the tub. With the Lord Commander’s back turned, Satin studied the beautiful specimen before him. The eight and ten boy had a defined back and small torso and a perfectly round bottom that Satin would sell his mother to a dragon to lick. Jon’s scars were bathed in soapy water and Satin laughed as there was still mud on his back despite an hour soak in the tub.

“Here my lord,” Satin offered the wipe it. Pressure grew in his pants as he glided a sponge over the toned shoulder blades and deep, red scars. He remembered staying up every night for a week healing the Lord Commander back to health. He thanked the Seven, old gods, and even R’hollor for Jon’s recovery. He worried sick at the thought of Jon being stabbed again.

Jon smiled at his folly, “I used to scoff at having a steward, now I can’t even have a bath without one.” He laughed at himself as he leaned back and let Satin get his robe.  _I can be so much more than your steward,_ he thought. He stared at the tangle mess of black, Stark hair and imagined him running his hands through it. Kissing him for the first time would start out shy. Jon would be nervous, just like he was with that wildling that was kissed by fire. But Satin could teach him the fine art. He’d slip his tongue into Jon’s mouth and grab the back of his neck. When he pulled back, Satin would bite Jon’s juicy bottom lip. Jon would like that. He would be shy, but once they fucked for a few times, Jon would grow bold. He might even shove Satin on the bed as he drove his penis into his anus. Jon would love the sound of his hips smacking Satin bum, and right before he spreads his seed, Jon would probably grab a handful of Satin’s hair and force him to look up as Jon stared down at him from behind. They would look deep into each other’s eyes as both climaxes.

“Satin, where is my robe?” the real Jon asked. Satin suddenly remembered himself and grabbed the robe off the chair and placed it over Jon’s naked body. Then he helped him get dressed. 

 

“Very Good,” Ulmer stated after Pyp unarmed Satin in a single blow, “Now finish him.” Pyp obeyed as he whacked dully Satin’s boiled leather and rusty armor. The clang of his helmet with every blow caused a massive headache and soon he became confused as he slipped on a patch of ice and fell straight on him bum. He didn’t even want to take off his helm, hearing the laughter alone was torture enough.  

Eventually he had to and he lifted his helm finding Pyp teary eyed from laughing so hard. Ulmer patted him fatherly on the back, and the Lord Commander smiled expressively at his comrade. Satin could not have been more mortified. Jon saw him. Jon watched him being whacked and beaten by one of his close friends. He tried to fight back tears, but it was too late, Jon saw them pool in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, even King Tommen himself was beat by my brother Bran,” Jon tried to comfort the former whore. It was no use; he could never be as good as Jon. Jon spent his childhood learning to swing a sword. He spent his childhood learning how to fuck a man.

Soon there was something else that caught his eye. Donnell Hill came into the training yard with a batch of fresh recruits from King’s Landing. Each boy and man looked more pitiful than the last. Some were missing eyes, ears, and from the looks of it, a few tongues. The Queen Regent was known for slicing off any tongue who spoke slanderous words against her and her children. Other missing extremities had to be from the High Septon. It was suspected that that he took eyes off of men who looked at women lustfully. He cut ears off of men who listened to gossip, and he even made a eunuch of men who were caught in adulterating their matrimony vows. Satin shuddered at the last thought.

As he continued to stare at the pitiful people before him, he saw that most of them would even come close to being prepared enough for the winter. From their tattered linen clothes, to their ignorance of fighting tactics, these men were green; too green for the Night’s Watch. _Oh gods, we are definitely not prepared for the white walkers_.

At least there were a great number of men. Satin counted twenty-five men. They crowded the training yard; eager to practice sword fighting.

“Alright men, bugger off. I got my hands full with this sorry lot,” Ulmer dismissed the Brothers. Satin went up to Jon and looked down on the new recruits. Jon studied the men in silence, but Satin knew that he was probably thinking about how the men were too green for what they need. This point was only made clearer by the way the men held the sword. Satin could relate.

From this higher view Satin saw that there was a lot more recruits than twenty-five. He began counting again when he saw that one man stood out from all the rest. Instead of threadbare cloaks and boiled leather, this man had a wool cloak with a fur collar, a velvet tunic with gold embroidery and boots that actually fit. He looked like a proper knight. In fact he was a proper knight.

“Ser Loras Tyrell has joined the Night’s Watch,” Satin asked. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He knew the Tyrells. They were the Wards of the South. They ran the city’s watch in Oldtown. Satin felt like he could be arrested any time.

“Loras decided to take black after he pleaded guilty of fornication with the Queen,” Jon informed.

“Really,” Satin was not all that surprised if the rumors were to be believed, “Queen Cersei sure has her hands in a lot of pots.”

Jon laughed out loud for once, “It was actually Queen Margery.” Satin laughed too. He was not that surprised. He remembered how close Loras was to Margery when he visited Oldtown one time. He was so close to her that it was said that he was delighted when his master Renly took Margery to be his wife.

Ser Loras looked like he would rather be in the seventh hell than at the Wall. He looked bored at Ulmer’s instructions on holding a sword and even laughed at some of it. Satin already knew that he was going to be trouble. _If he would be trouble, let us hope he meets an end like Slynt._ He wanted to tell Jon to watch out for the Tyrell, but when he looked up, Jon had left. Satin looked around in embarrassment, before taking one last look at the Knight of Flowers. This time bored Loras looked up at him and stared back in a challenging manner. Both men stared at each other refusing to blink. _Oh yes, he will surely be trouble._

 

The night was finally upon the Wall and the moon was so bright on the snow that it illuminated like it was dawn. That was when Satin liked it best. The Lord Commander was extremely busy going over the papers for the new recruits and asked Satin to sharpen Longclaw. Satin was honored to handle the bastard blade, and of course to use it for his “knightly ritual”.

In the safety of the training yard, Satin unsheathed the Valayrian blade. The moonlight danced across the perfect blade as he swung it back and forth. He stabbed the air pretending to be back in the training yard. This time Pyp was being bested by him. No, not just Pyp, but Grenn, Ulmer, and Loras. No one was a match for him. He was swift and flawless. He beat them all, except for Ser Loras. He was saving him for last. Satin ascended on the Knight of Flowers whacking at his torso, his arms, and his legs so that he wouldn’t get away. He needed to defend Jon’s honor and the Knight of Flowers was there to bring shame on the Night’s Watch. He wanted to punish that sister-fucker and show the world that he was the best warrior the Watch has ever seen.

“What did that practice target ever do to you,” a voice called out and Satin realized that he was no longer alone in the training yard. He saw that the Knight of Flowers that he had just killed was nothing more than an archery target; now shreds of burlap and straw. What was worse was the real, and still living Knight of Flowers was staring at him in disgust.

“You really think that you could beat a knight with that sword form,” Loras laughed out. Satin was angry at the jape and willed himself not to stab Loras then and there.

“At least stand side-face,” Loras said. Satin was confused. Loras smiled and rolled his eyes. He moved towards the whore and turned him sideways. Satin noticed that the Tyrell hands lingered a little long on his hips. He also noticed the sharp intake when the whore turned too much and accidently brushed Loras’ penis. _Well that is interesting,_ Satin thought.

“It makes for a smaller target,” Loras said as he quickly backed away. To Satin that actually made sense.

“Thanks,” Satin curtly said, “Perhaps you should be our Master of Arms.” Loras simpered and nodded in a way that Satin did not like. _He hates to be here. He will bring trouble for the Night’s Watch._  

Loras looked around the practice yard and then at Satin. He looked bored, annoyed, and disgusted that he shared a space with such a low-born.

“It’s a pity that the Night’s Watch has been whittled down to peasants being taught to fight by second-rate sellswords, and being led by the King of the Bastards,” Loras stated. Satin could not take anymore. He drew the sword and pointed it at the Knight of Flowers.

“How dare you say that about Jon,” Satin angrily growled. Ser Loras looked amused. Killing a brother of the Night’s Watch was punishable by death. But there was nothing in the rules to say about those who have not said the words.

“You _do_ love him,” Loras laughed, “and I thought I was just seeing things in the yard.” Satin grew scared.

“That’s not true,” He growled in bravado. Loras smiled, “I insulted you, your brothers, your Master of Arms, yet you only wish to fight me when I insulted the Lord Commander.” Within a single second Loras whipped around and ripped Longclaw from Satin’s grip and pointed the blade directly at him. Satin was taken aback; Loras bested him in a single sentence.

“Do you even know how to use this,” Loras japed. Satin grew furious at the Knight of Flowers. Loras gave Longclaw back to Satin.

“Tell me  everything you know about sword fighting,” Loras said. Satin could only think of one thing.

“Stick them with the pointy end,” he said. Loras laughed at that. Not mockingly either. He laughed hard and jolly and looked at him with a smile that Satin thought was quiet interesting. “That is a good thing to know.” Loras walked back to his cell. Satin grew frustrated with his jests; he knew that he could never be as good as Loras. He took Longclaw, and went back to the armory for a whet stone.

As he finished his sharpening, an idea struck him. He went straight to Ser Loras’ cell and knocked on the door. The Knight of Flowers opened and Satin did not wait to be let in. This was too important and secretive to say outside where he could be heard. Loras looked too confuse to ask him to leave.

“You’re right. I don’t know how to use a sword. I want to be as good as Jon, and I am madly in love with him,” Satin stated bluntly, “Before the Wall, I was a whore from Oldtown. If you teach me how to fight with a sword, I will make it worth your while.” Now it was Loras’ turn to look scared, “you are surely mistaken.” Satin only sauntered as close to Loras without breaking in gaze. When he got close enough, his finger grazed Ser Loras’ penis and felt it immediately twitch at his touch. Loras looked defeated knowing Satin knew his secret. Satin continued his teasing. He unbuttoned Loras’ tunic, slowly and deliberately. The smooth skin of Lora’s chest peeking out from his shirt caused Satin’s penis to grow.

“You are too young to know what you are doing. I bet you couldn’t even give me a proper kiss,” Loras stated as he tried to remove Satin’s hands from him. Satin grew angry at the notion of that. He was small, sure, but he knew what he was doing. He has done it most of this life.  

Satin leaned towards the taller boy and kissed him deliciously. Satin closed his eyes and took in the kiss Loras have him back. Loras’ tongue slipped into Satin’s mouth beckoning his tongue to do the same.  Satin obliged and ran his fingers through Loras’ thick, soft, curly hair. _Just like Jon’s hair_ , he thought and he kept his eyes closed visualizing Jon. He bit the other man’s bottom lip as he pulled away.

“Ouch,” the other boy gasped and Satin met his gaze, while trying to not show his disappointment that it was just the Knight of Flowers. _At least he is good looking_. The young knight smiled mischievously at the whore and he guided the boy to the bed. Satin, let him take control. Sometimes the client needs to feel that he is the Warrior in the bedroom. Loras unbuttoned the rest of his tunic quickly and struggled to get his breeches untied.

 _At this rate he will be done before he climaxes,_ Satin thought. He also knew, that if the client does goes too quickly and feels unsatisfied, then they won’t be back. Satin stopped Loras before he finished untying his breeches. The expert whore kissed his neck, allowing the Tyrell’s moaning guide him to pleasure. He nipped and kissed his firm strong chest. Loras responded with a sigh of ecstasy as Satin grazed his torso with his hands and rested on the knight’s hips. Satin licked Loras’ nipple and was answered with an intake of air from the other boy. Satin sucked the sensitive skin and flicked it with his tongue. Loras moaned and threaded his fingers in the young boys hair and yanged it back.

“Suck my dick,” the knight tried to sound commanding, but there was a hint of pleading. Satin liked what he was doing to Loras Tyrell. This control only made his own penis jump with anticipation. Satin stared into the knight’s brown eyes, never once allowing it to break as he pinched the erected nipple once for good measure. The sensation caused the Knight of Flowers’s knees to buckle and nearly topple. Satin enjoyed that. He laid the boy on the bed.

Slowly he untied his breeches, hovering over the boy, tickling him with his breath. Loras’s breath was ragged and strained. He seemed like it took all of his strength not to plead for more. Satin slowly took the erect penis out of its leather prison. It was bigger than Satin thought it would be, with a thick stem and pink tip that begged to be toyed. Satin tugged the breeches more freeing the balls and arse. Loras had a nice round butt from riding, and probably from other activities as well. The thought of his ass alone made Satin’s own penis beg to be touched. It was a request that he had to remove from his head, he was with a client.  

The whore put pulled the other boy’s legs over his shoulders as he pleasured him with his mouth. As he continued to bob up and down, expertly sucking with the right amount of pressure, his mind was drawn back to Jon. He wondered how Jon’s penis would taste and smell. Loras had an understanding that proper perfume was necessary for good grooming. Satin surely appreciated that of Ser Loras, his own penis was perfumed every day. Jon, didn’t use perfume, but radiated an intoxicating smell that drove Satin wild. His penis was probably the same smell.

Loras moaned and arched his back at Satin’s expert mouth-play. From where Satin was, he could not see the Knight of Flower’s face. He has the same physique and skin tone as Lord Snow. Satin allowed himself once more imagine sucking the Lord Commander’s perfect penis. Satin bobbed up and down allowing the penis to grow in his mouth. He could feel the salty taste of pre-juice that let him know that soon seed will shoot out.

“Wait,” the other boy called out. It was staggered and strained. It was like a part of him wanted Satin to keep going, “Let me enter you, Please.” The begging turned Satin on as he stood up and took off his own breeches, and brace himself against the bed.

The other boy grabbed some lamp oil. Satin stared at the shadow of the curly-hair boy as he positioned himself behind the whore. Satin felt the oiled penis enter his bugger and adjust for thrusting.

The boy started a little excited but once he got a steady rhythm, Satin began to enjoy it. He was mesmerized by the shadow. It looked just like the Lord Commander. Same build, same height, same curly hair.

The thrusting continued. A few times, it lost its rhythm, but for the most part, Satin could enjoy it. He even felt the growing pressure of his own penis as his anus was climaxing. Satin let out an encouraging moan as the other boy thrusted deeply, pleasuring him.

“You like that,” the other boy said and he continued to hit the sweet spot over and over. The erotic mixture of pain and pleasure caused Satin’s own penis to cry out in envy. Satin allowed himself to whimper in ecstasy. This encouraged the top boy to go faster, allowing his hips to smack Satins buttocks.

By now the pleasure was growing strong for both boys. The top was about to climax, Satin could feel it from the inside. He looked at the wall, the shadow with curly hair was trusting fast and strong. Satin’s own pleasure was growing unbearable.

“Grab my hair,” Satin instinctually screamed out. The other boy obliged as he yanked Satin’s hair forcing the Oldtown whore to look into the brown eyes of the Knight of Flowers as he felt the sudden rush of seed entering his arse.

Both boys slumped on the bed. Each exhausted. Satin was too tired to even oblige to his own penis’ demands for touch. It quite surprised him when he felt a phantom hand rub his shaft and allowed his seed to release.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he lied there on the bed trying to catch his breath. When he finished, he got up to leave the cell. It was late, and Jon would wonder where he has gone to. Before he left Loras caught him.

“You have a deal,” he said as he bent down to kiss the Oldtown whore. Satin was relieved, he would finally be taught to fight like Jon.  Loras kissed the other boy again before the let him set off for the night. _Interesting,_ Satin thought as he went up the Lord Commander’s chambers for the night.  

 


End file.
